Fluorescent Adolescent
by ninja-hamsters
Summary: Cameron touches something in Sam's lab and is not so impressed with the implecations. When will he learn?
1. Chapter 1

**Fluorescent Adolescent - Chapter 1**

"What the hell did you press?!" Sam shouted as she sprinted to the back room of her lab where she'd left Cameron for only a few seconds to answer her phone, the receiver now hanging off the edge of the desk.

There was so much bluey-purple smoke billowing out of the little room that she had to wave her arm in front of her face in a vain attempt to see through it. It smelt of a sickening mixture of pear drops and body odour and it took all her will to not gag.

"CAM!" she called desperately. Eventually the smoke cleared enough for Sam to see about a metre in front of her and she made her way into the room, feeling along the shelves to where she'd last seen Cam.

"I'm here, Carter," came a voice. Unmistakeably Cameron's, but there was something different. Five seconds! Five seconds and he'd already managed to get himself into trouble. It was times like this that Sam was glad of her decision to re-join SG-1. the thought of Cam exploring the galaxy without her to watch his six made her cringe.

"Hang on, Cam, I'll help you out," she reached the source of his voice and found felt a soft body under her searching fingers. She hooked her hands under his arm-pits and started dragging him out of the storage room, avoiding shelves and boxes with expert precision.

Pulled clear of the smoke-filled cupboard, Sam dropped him gently to the floor and collapsed next to him, coughing out the smoke from her lungs.

"Please tell me what you pressed-" she started another bout of coughing. Damn that smoke was thick.

"Um, Carter? This isn't right is it?" Sam, curios both at the question and at the strange crack in his voice, lifted herself up onto her elbows and looked at Cameron for the first time.

The first thing that struck her was that his clothes seemed far too big for him. Then she realised that Cameron seemed to have been replaced by a 13-year-old boy. His face was so similar; he could have been his son.

"Mitchell, _please_ don't tell me you touched the device labelled 'DO NOT TOUCH'?"

The boy shrugged, "reverse psychology," he replied simply.

"I don't _believe_ you, Mitchell. You're coming with me right now to the infirmary!" She got to her feet and was on her way to the door when she realised Cameron was still lying on the floor. He seemed relaxed, and with no intention to go anywhere.

"Cameron!" Sam was exasperated.

"My name's Camz. With a 'z'. And I ain't goin' nowhere," he jumped to his feet and started snooping around the lab, touching everything of interest.

Sam just stood at the door, open-mouthed, staring at the stubborn boy in too-big clothes, wondering around her lab. He stopped and looked at her.

"Catchin' flies or you gonna do something useful and show me where the food's at?" Sam almost screamed and she turned and made her way to the infirmary. Carolyn better know what to do!

……..

"He's WHAT?!" Carolyn exclaimed as she left her laptop and followed Sam back out into the corridor and back to her lab.

"I don't know what happened," Sam explained, or rather, didn't explain, "I left him for a matter of seconds and now suddenly he's some stubborn teenager with an attitude problem. He's even worse than when General O'Neill got cloned and turned into a 15-year-old."

General Landry turned the corner in front of them and they all but collided, "In a rush, Colonel? Doctor Lam." He acknowledged.

"General! Yes, Sir, I think you need to see this. It's Colonel Mitchell, Sir,"

"Colonel Mitchell? What's he gone and done now?" He asked as he followed them to the lab.

…..

Sam stomach dropped when she found an empty lab on her return.

"He was in here, I swear, Sir," she told him. There was a clash of metal from the back room, "Cameron!" she called. There was a scuffling sound, then silence.

"Mitchell!" Landry called, "Son, if you think you can hide in that cupboard, it won't work. We're not going anywhere until you come out." When silence was his only reply he carried on, "Mitchell, we're not angry with you. We just need to talk and make sure you're okay, and you're not hurt,"

"You _are_ angry with me!" came a squeaky shout from the other room, followed by a load sniff. "Colonel Carter's angry at me for touching that box, and now she went to get you! And now you're angry too!" there was a loud sob then the muffled sound of crying.

Sam, Landry and Carolyn exchanged bemused looks. Sam stepped forward towards the back room.

"Cameron, I'm not angry," she spoke in a soft voice, "you did something I didn't want you to, yes, but something happened to you and all we want to do is help sort it out." She'd reached the door to the other room and stepped inside.

The sight of the boy, so recently sure of himself and ridiculously rude to her, now crumpled in a heap in the corner, face red from tears. He looked scared, vulnerable even.

Sam knelt down in front of him and touched his shoulder. He looked up at her, suspicion in his blood-shot eyes. Then he suddenly lunged forwards and threw his arms around her, clutching hold of her as if she was about to slip away. Sam reached her arms up to him, one holding his head, the other rubbing his back. They stayed like this until his crying died away.

Then he jerked back, letting go of her, back to his protective position. Only this time he had bright red cheeks. He was obviously embarrassed.

"I- I didn't-" the boy stammered.

Sam's eyes lowered and she saw the cause for his embarrassment. She managed to suppress her laugh, but a smile made its way onto her lips.

"Cam…" she started, "Cam that's nothing to be ashamed of," she reached for his shoulder again but he moved out of her reach, terror in his eyes.

"Ok, I'll let you- calm down. Then I'll let Dr. Lam in to take you to the infirmary to check you out, Ok?"

Cameron nodded and Sam walked back out into the main lab, her smile now threatening to take over her whole face.

"Sam, is he Ok?" Carolyn asked, concerned, and confused at Sam's expression.

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine. Just a normal teenage boy. Just…give him a few minutes, Ok?"

General Landry raised his eyebrows at Sam's comment but didn't say a word. Carolyn just nodded knowingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fluorescent Adolescent - Chapter 2**

"Is there anyway to reverse the effects?" Sam was standing in the doorway to the infirmary, looking at the boy lying in one of the beds. As an adult, Cameron would have filled a bed, then discharged himself as soon as possible, even if he wasn't ready. As a teenage boy, however, he looked so small. And a Gameboy and an endless supply of crisps was all it took to keep him in.

"We haven't found anything yet," Carolyn answered, dragging Sam from her thoughts, "All the tests have come back negative. We can't tell what actually happened to him. This is definitely not what happened to General O'Neill." Sam could tell from her face that Carolyn hated feeling this helpless.

"No," Sam agreed, "That was Asgard cloning. The device he touched wasn't Asgard." She glanced over at Cameron, "Is there any reason to keep him in here?"

"Nope. He's healthy and clean. Just a little – emotionally unstable."

Sam grinned, "And don't we know it," There had been many times as an adult that Sam had been impressed, and confused, at how quickly Cam could change his mood.

………….

"Where are we _going_?"

"Somewhere you'll like," Sam nodded to the security personnel and passed out the base gates to the car park.

"I _liked_ it in the infirmary!" Sam smiled inwardly at hearing Cam, however old, say those words.

"You'll like this more,"

"I doubt it. And what am I _wearing_?"

"You'll see," Sam smirked.

"Urgh!" frustrated by Sam's secrecy, Cameron lapsed into silence as they continued on the way to the base car park.

When they reached her bike, Cam's jaw dropped. "_You_ ride a motorbike?"

Sam just had to laugh at his reaction, "Yes, and you did too,"

"Woah!" he jumped onto the bike and grabbed the handlebars.

"Easy tiger, you're not driving yet," Cam turned and gave her his best puppy eyes, making Sam laugh, and to her pleasant surprise, he laughed too. Good. She was making progress with him.

"Scoot over," Cam shuffled back and Sam swung her leg over the bike, trying not to give him too much of a show.

"Ok, helmets on," She handed him her spare helmet and but her own on, buckling it under her chin. "Ready?"

"Yep."

She felt his hands around her waist. She paused for a second. They felt like Cam's hands. The adult Cam. They were gentle and strong, just a bit smaller. She smiled at that thought as she started the bike up and raced away down the road.

…………..

"Better than the infirmary?" Sam was drinking coffee in a small café, watching Cameron devour a giant ice cream sundae.

"Hell yeah!" he replied through a mouthful of ice cream then delved back in.

Sam thought for a second about telling him to mind his language and not talk with his mouth full, but thought better of it. That would be a bit much.

A waitress came over and snapped Sam out of her musings.

"Would your son like another soda?" She asked with a big smile.

Cam nodded vigorously at her, "No, he wouldn't, thank you," Sam said sternly, getting a smile and nod from the waitress, and a scowl from Cam.

He was just about to go back to his ice cream when a thought suddenly hit Sam.

"Cameron?"

"Camz,"

"Fine. Camz?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you remember about your – your job? At the mountain?"

"Everything," he shrugged and went back to his food.

"And you know you can't, under any circumstances, talk about it? To anyone?"

Cameron looked at her with _that look_, "Carter, I'm not stupid. Where's this going?"

Sam sighed, "Camz-" she winced. She didn't think she could get used to that name, "you won't be allowed on any more missions until we sort out this whole – situation."

He stared at her, "So…no more Stargate?" he'd whispered the last word but Sam still looked around nervously.

"Camz, you have to understand, there are rules-"

"Bullshit!" Sam stared at him, "Remember I've read every mission report ever filed for SG-1! You let that kid cadet through! You can't take this away from me!" He stood up sharply and moved out of the booth they were sitting in, "I can't _believe_ this! One mistake and you punish me by taking away the one thing I worked so hard to get! Take my Gameboy, if you want! I finished all the games anyways!" He stormed off to the restrooms and slammed the door hard behind him.

Sam sat there dazed for a second or two, then realised all the other customers in the café were staring at her, having observed the whole little scene.

"It's Ok," She smiled nervously, "he's just going through a rough patch at the minute,"

That seemed to satisfy them, returning muttering to their meals.

……………..

By the time Cam got out of the restroom, Sam had paid for their drinks and was waiting in the booth.

Cam had calmed down, "I'm sorry, Carter," he said, head bowed.

"It's Ok, Camz. And you can call me Sam," he looked up at her and smiled, "Come on. Let's go get you some proper clothes," She held out her hand and they both laughed when he regarded it with _that look_ again, "Come on," she said again and held his shoulder as they left the café.

…………..

They'd bought more than clothes. A lot more. Once Cameron had worked out that the Air Force was paying, not Sam, he'd wanted new everything.

They'd raised eyebrows back at the SGC as they stumbled down corridors carrying a ton of carrier bags. Cam, being the young gentleman he was, carried more than Sam. Even though he was struggling with it, and his fingers felt like they were being ripped off by the bag handles, he felt he was paying back for his behaviour earlier.

When they finished unpacking, Cameron's quarters had well and truly converted into Camz's quarters. Band posters covered the walls, a small TV set and games console filled a corner, cupboards and drawers were stuffed with new clothes, and a bookshelf was filled with games, CDs, DVDs and a few books.

The books had surprised Sam. Cam had chosen a few comic books, but also one on Aerodynamics. Sam had smiled as she filed that information away to confront Cameron, when he was older, that he actually _did_ understand some of what she said.

"Ok, sorted?" Sam asked as they emptied the last bag.

"Yup" Cam replied and fell backwards onto the bed.

"General Landry agreed that you should stay here until we can-"

"Make me big again?" Cam finished "I know. You can't tell my parents, and you can't let me live in my apartment by myself."

Sam nodded and walked towards the door, then stopped and turned. "I left the numbers for my quarters, my lab and the infirmary by your phone. So if you need anything, just call."

She was just turning to leave when Cam shouted.

"Sam! Wait!" He jumped off the bed and ran towards her, enveloping her in his arms, "Thanks, Sam," he broke the embrace and stepped back "You know, you should come round, play shooting with me," he indicated the TV and the vast selection of games.

"You know, I think I will," They smiled at each other and she left Cameron in his new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fluorescent Adolescent - Chapter 3**

"I'm sorry, General, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him," Carolyn tried to explain for the umpteenth time.

"I just can't accept that, Doctor! One of my finest officers is now a hormone-ravaged teenage boy, spending day and night in his quarters playing video games!"

It was true. It had been a week and Cam had left his quarters only to eat in the commissary, and only then when Sam had gone to drag him out.

"General, if I may?" Sam cut in. Landry nodded, seemingly relieved to get out of this never-ending argument with Carolyn.

She cleared her throat, "Sir, he's bored,"

Landry huffed, "We all know he's _bored_, Colonel. What do you suggest?"

"Sir, he wants to go on missions. Through the Stargate, Sir,"

There was silence.

"Colonel, I hope you know there are rules about minors, however – qualified, going through the 'gate,"

"I do, Sir, but we've done it before. And if we just take him on a simple recon mission, he'll be in no danger."

Landry sighed and bowed his head in resignation. "SG-1's leave ends tomorrow. There'll be a briefing tomorrow morning at 0900 for a recon mission scheduled for the day after tomorrow. Get him to the briefing and he can go." He stood up, prompting Sam follow suit. "And the two of you can work on sorting out this mess." He left, leaving Sam and Carolyn looking despairingly at each other.

……..

"Why don't _I_ get a gun?" Cam whined as the rest of SG-1 received and checked their weapons.

"Because, Colonel Mitchell, you are 13 years of age," replied Teal'c, looking down at the scrawny boy in front of him, "And are not of age to carry weapons." Cam scowled back up at him.

When they'd had the briefing the previous day, it was the first time his team had seen him in his current state. They'd had a week's leave so Teal'c had gone to Dakara, while Daniel and Vala had gone on two completely different vacations, honest. The site of their adolescent team leader had caused a confused pout from Daniel, a fit of laughter from Vala, and an amused raised eyebrow from Teal'c.

Sam could only smile at the team's reactions. And Cam's scowl in response to them. He'd almost had another paddy-fit but a warning glare from Sam had stopped him, and he'd settled for a sulk instead.

Now they stood in front of the Stargate ramp, watching it spin and the chevrons lock in place.

Sam, as designated leader of SG-1, stepped through the event horizon first, closely followed by a slightly nervous Cameron.

On the other side, lush green fields spread in every direction. Sam turned to see Cameron looking around in awe. He must only remember a few details from his time at the SGC. And apparently, what to expect on other planets wasn't part of it.

Vala, Daniel and Teal'c stepped through the gate together and the wormhole collapsed, the crackle barely covering their sniggering. Sam gave them a warning look and they stopped quickly. She seemed to have been doing that a lot lately.

"Ok, there's a settlement over there," Cameron pointed to a collection of buildings a few miles off and started down the dirt track towards it. After some stifled giggles, the rest of the team followed him in silence.

……..

When they reached the buildings, there was no sign of life. Well, there were no people, but all the signs of people were there. Market stalls left abandoned, food still on tables, dust still hanging in the air from recent activity.

Cam held up his fist and the team stopped instantly. They aimed their weapons at windows, doors, corners, looking for signs of movement.

Suddenly there was an energy blast from behind a market stall, missing the team by about a metre. Before anyone could react, Cam had grabbed the zat gun from Sam's thigh holster and fired it at the attacker. A body slumped from behind the stall.

"Woah," Sam was impressed, but there was little time for praise as more energy fire rained down at them. Daniel got hit, and slumped to the floor, unconscious, but still alive. Teal'c reached down for his Daniel's weapon.

"Colonel Mitchell!" He threw the gun to Cameron, who caught it and started firing, taking down more attackers than the rest of the team put together. Except maybe for Teal'c.

The firing stopped eventually. The other side had taken too many casualties.

"Drop your weapons or you will be destroyed!" Came a harsh voice from the roof of a nearby building. They obliged and raised their hands into the air.

A group of big men appeared and grabbed them by the arms. They put bags over their captives' heads and dragged them away.

…….

"Sam?" A small, far-away voice brought Sam into consciousness. It was dark. Very dark. A blurry young face swam in front of her, then gradually becoming more defined as she blinked.

"Cam-" she tried to sit up but her head almost exploded and she collapsed back down again.

"Sam, try not to move. You hit your head. Hard. Very hard. Well, _you_ didn't hit it, they did. Hard-"

"Ok, Camz, I get the idea," She opened an eye and regarded the boy, "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Not much," he replied, moving his arm behind his back. Sam frowned.

"Camz?" She reached out for his arm and he reluctantly showed her. He'd ripped a strip from his t-shirt and tied it around it, but the gash was still obvious. It looked bad. Trust Cameron to not make a fuss.

"Where are we?" she asked, changing the subject. If this young Cam was anything like the adult Cam, she knew how stubborn he could be about needing help.

"Some kind of cell. Its solid walls and a metal-bar door,"

"How long have we been here?"

"About three hours I think. I don't really know, they took my watch."

"General Landry should send a search and rescue team through when we miss our four-hour check-in." Sam propped herself up on her elbows and Cameron helped her lean up against the wall.

"Where are the others?" Sam suddenly realised Daniel, Teal'c and Vala weren't with them.

Cam shrugged, "I guess in another cell? I haven't heard anything so I doubt they're being tortured-"

"CAM!"

"What? It's happened before," Cameron sighed and leant back next to Sam.

They sat there like that in silence for a few minutes, and then Cam cleared his throat and looked over at Sam.

"Sam?" his voice squeaked and he blushed when she looked at him weirdly

"Are you Ok, Camz?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he shook his head and tried again, "Sam, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Go on," she urged. He looked very embarrassed about something.

"It's just- well, I- when I'm and adult again-well, I-" he made a frustrated grunt and hit his head back against the wall.

"Camz, what's the matter?"

"Sam, you a very attractive woman, and I really like you," he spoke fast, but politely.

Sam was silent for a while, regarding him with wide eyes. Where was this going? No, she thought she knew.

He continued, "And I'm sure, when I'm older, and you're not older, that is- if I get changed back, and don't have to- grow up again- not that I wouldn't want to if you were older than me…" he was getting worked up and frustrated.

Sam touched his shoulder and he relaxed slightly under her touch. "Camz? Are you trying to ask me out?" She tried desperately not to smile.

He looked at her, eyes wide, red face, he looked terrified, "I- I-um-" he stammered, "Yes?" he finally managed to squeak out.

Before Sam could respond there was a clang of metal and a scraping sound. Cam jumped to his feet and ran over to the bars of the cell to see who was there.

A big man dressed in animal hide appeared at the bars and snarled down at Cameron.

"Representatives from your world have instructed us to let you go," he spat out at them, his voice low and gravely. Full of loathing.

"Really?" Sam asked, struggling to get to her feet. Cam rushed over to help her up.

The man didn't respond to her question. That would be more than his job's worth. Instead he just unbolted the door and walked off, apparently expecting them to follow.

_Final Chapter coming soon. Hang tight!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fluorescent Adolescent - Chapter 4**

"General, it appears that the occupants of the settlement nearest the Stargate had been overcome by those from the next village along the valley," Explained Daniel.

They'd got back through the 'gate a few hours ago after being rescued by SG-5. Sam and Cameron had been treated in the infirmary. Sam had mild concussion while Cameron needed six stitches in his arm. The rest of the team had somehow got off with just a few scratches and bruises.

"Well, SG-5 seemed to have gotten a better reception than you, I have to say, and have struck a mutual friendship with the new residents. If you hadn't started a gun-fight, I'm sure you would have been greeted with open arms-"

"They shot at us first!" Cameron shouted, standing and pointing at the General.

"Son, you may be 13-years-old, but if you can persuade me to let you through the Stargate, you can respect me as your commanding officer, and be the Lieutenant Colonel you claim still to be!"

Cam went red and sank back into his chair, "Sorry, Sir," he was more than aware of his teammates' eyes on him.

"Sir, I've been thinking about the device Mitchell touched," Sam broke the silence.

"Go ahead, Colonel,"

"Well you see, Sir, if the device has the ability to decrease the age of the user, it stands to reason that it also has the ability to _increase_ the age."

"And are you telling me you have found how to do this?"

"Yes, Sir, I believe I have. Well, theoretically at least," Cam sighed and rolled his eyes. Sam ignored him, "The combination of buttons Colonel Mitchell pressed must have caused an energy beam at the correct frequency to disrupt his body chemistry, somehow changing his cell structure, dramatically reducing his physical, and mental age,"

"Hey-" Cam started.

"Now, I suspect that if he touches the _same_ combination of buttons, but in _reverse_ order, he should be restored to his proper age," Sam sat back in her chair to let the plan settle in Landry's mind.

"Do it," he said after a few seconds. He stood up and Sam followed suit. When Cam stayed sitting, Sam shot him a glare and he rolled his eyes again and stood up.

…………

"Ok, this _should_ work," Sam said, busying herself around the small box she'd placed on a desk in her lab. Watching her from a distance were Daniel, Teal'c, Vala and Carolyn. They all looked nervous, hoping this _would_ work, and mentally, if not actually, crossing their fingers. They were all holding facemasks.

Sitting on a chair opposite her with his elbows on the table, was a surprisingly calm Cameron.

"If this doesn't work, could I actually get _younger_? He asked in awe, imagining the havoc he could cause being a small child.

Sam glanced up at him briefly. "Theoretically, yes. But only if you get the combination wrong," she suddenly looked worried and narrowed her eyes at him, "You _do_ remember the combination, right?"

Cameron rolled his eyes again, "Yes!"

"Ok, it's ready," Sam stood back from the table, giving Cam room. She turned to the small audience, "There will probably be a lot of smoke, and so I'd put the masks on… and prepare to leave the room if necessary. The suction fans are on, but just in case,"

Cameron jumped down from the chair and stood in front of the box. He flexed his fingers, cracking the knuckles. Then he rolled his head from side to side and lifted each leg in turn, "Here goes," he reached forwards, getting his fingers into place to press the buttons. Mumbling to himself, he pressed button after button.

"There," he stood back. There was a silent pause than a dense cloud of bluey-purple smoke billowed out of the device, enveloping Cameron. The foul-smelling smoke continued spreading outwards towards the team, and then began thinning out. There was a heavy thud as Cam hit the floor.

"Ok, clear!" Sam called, stepping forward and kneeling down next to him. Carolyn rushed forwards, med-pack in hand and crouched next to the fallen form of an adult Cameron Mitchell.

"Cameron? Are you Ok?" She asked, lifting his head onto her lap. He coughed and opened his eyes.

"Wow!" he smiled up at them, "I spend a whole week as a teenage boy and only _now_ I get my wish?" he grinned at their shocked expressions and climbed to his feet.

"Well!" he said, clapping his hands together, "Hope you didn't miss me- as me, that is,"

The others looked at each other and smiled.

"You were a most amusing child Colonel Mitchell," replied Teal'c with a smile, "Very much the youth of the man you became," he bowed his head and walked out of the lab, hands clasped behind his back.

"What did he mean by that?" Cam stood, bemused at the Jaffa's statement. His friends exchanged looks and excused themselves, muttering something about smelly smoke.

Only Sam remained with him, and she looked amused by something.

"What?" he asked, crossing his arms and doing a perfect impression of Daniel's eyebrow-furrowing-and-pout look.

Sam laughed then looked curious. "Do you remember everything that happened when you were- younger?"

Cam grinned, "I think so. Why?"

"Do you remember when we were in the cell, and you-" she cut off, blushing slightly.

"I-What? Sam?" he seemed to be enjoying this.

"You asked me, if, when you were older, if I'd-"

"Carter?" he leaned towards her, "Are you trying to ask me out?" A wide smile took over his face.

Sam narrowed her eyes, "I really hate you sometimes, Cam!" she laughed

Cameron drew her into a big hug. She hugged him back, relaxing into him. She was glad her theory was right, she didn't know if she could handle the moody little Cam for much longer. They stayed there for a while then she drew back.

"One question,"

"Hit me,"

"Why 'Camz'?"

Cam blushed a little, "Hey, I was 13. I thought the 'z' made me cool,"

Their laughter echoed around the lab until Sam touched Cameron's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get something to eat,"

Cam looked down at the hand on his shoulder and shook his head. He reached up to grab and remove it gently from his shoulder. But he didn't let go.

"Let's go," He agreed, smiling.

_END_


End file.
